A Greve Divina
by Kagome Pandora LP
Summary: Três Deusas que estão fartas de serem enganadas pelos maridos, decidem ir ao Santuário, conclusão, muita confusão, muitos romances, e muitas intrigas... o resto, só lendo! CAP 2 ON-LINE
1. Capitulo 1

**A Greve Divina – Capítulo 1**

"Três Deusas que estão fartas de serem enganadas pelos maridos, decidem ir ao Santuário, conclusão, muita confusão, muitos romances, e muitas intrigas... o resto, só lendo!"

Numa manhã no monte Olimpo...

Hera passeava por um dos inúmeros corredores do castelo quando avistou seu marido, Zeus, com um binóculo, olhando para algum lugar perto do rio...

Hera: O que você está fazendo aí?

Zeus - **tentando esconder o binóculo atrás de si**: E-e-eu? Nada! Por quê a pergunta, Herinha do meu coração?

Hera: O que você estava vendo com esse binóculo?

Zeus: Binóculo? Que binóculo?

Hera: Esse que esta tentando esconder! Me da ele aqui!!

Zeus: Eu não tava vendo nada!

Hera consegue pegar o binóculo e olha em direção ao rio, onde havia uma Ninfa se banhando...

Hera: Aaaahh, não estava vendo nada? E O QUE ME DIZ DAQUELA NINFA ALI, HEIN?

Zeus - **se fazendo de desentendido**: Ninfa? Que Ninfa??

Hera: QUE NINFA? AQUELA SE BANHANDO NO RIO!

Zeus: Ué, num é minha culpa se ela decide entrar no rio bem no momento em que eu estava admirando a paisagem!

Hera: Admirando a paisagem é? DESDE QUANDO PERVERSÃO GANHOU OUTRO NOME?

Zeus: Ora, eu não sou pervertido, eu estava apenas admirando os jardins...

Hera: Grrr... COMO VC CONSEGUE SER TÃO CARA-DE-PAU?!?

Zeus: Eeeeeeeuuuuuuuu??? Hera, eu não estava fazendo nada!

Hera: Grrr, QUER SABER? PODE FICAR OLHANDO QUE EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA, MAS DEPOIS NÃO VENHA CHORAR QUANDO ESSAZINHA TE DER UM FORA!!!

Hera sai nervosa deixando Zeus, que da de ombros e continua a observar a Ninfa...

No Palácio Submarino...

Anfitrite estava andando felicíssima até a Sala do Trono para encontrar seu amado Poseidon. O motivo: era o aniversário de casamento dos dois.

Ela havia sido cumprimentada por todos os Marinas e Generais, e esperava ansiosamente pelo presente que seu amado ia lhe dar. Afinal, uma data especial como aquela não podia passar em branco.

Anfitrite entra na Sala do Trono e vê que seu marido não estava sozinho, Tétis, a sereia, estava conversando com Poseidon, que praticamente babava em cima da subordinada...

Anfitrite se aproxima do imperador dos mares, no intuito de faze-lo recuperar a consciência (se pudesse bateria nele, mas não com gente olhando).

Anfitrite: Poseidon!!

Poseidon: Ah, quem?? Ah, oi Anfitrite!

Tétis: Bom, eu volto mais tarde, pois não quero atrapalhar os dois pombinhos num dia tão especial!

Poseidon: Especial???

Anfitrite: É especial - **com os olhos soltando faíscas - **'É seu animal, especial, não venha me dizer que esqueceu, senão eu te mato!!'

Poseidon: Anh especial???... Ahhhh é especial!!

Anfitrite fica toda feliz de saber que ele não se esqueceu, porém:

Poseidon: Trite, que mico eu paguei!!

Anfitrite: Por que amor?

Poseidon: Hoje é um dia especial!!!!

Anfitrite: Hihihi é, é sim!!

Poseidon: Eu esqueci completamente do aniversário da Tétis!!!

Anfitrite - **faiscando de raiva:** Poseidon, hoje não é aniversário da Tétis!

Poseidon: Não?... Então... É o aniversário da mãe da Tétis?

Anfitrite: Não!

Poseidon: Do primo? Do amigo? Do cabeleireiro?

Anfitrite: Grrr... NÃO TEM NADA RELACIONADO A TÉTIS!!!!!!

Poseidon: Não?!... Ah, então não é tão importante assim...!

Anfitrite: COMO NÃO É TÃO IMPORTANTE ASSIM??

Poseidon: Que foi, Trite?

Anfitrite: Não me venha com Trite! ... NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU!!!!

Poseidon: Esqueceu do que?

Anfitrite: COMO DO QUE??... VOCÊ LEMBRA DE TUDO RELACIONADO A TÉTIS, E SE ESQUECEU DE UMA DATA COMO ESSA??????

Poseidon: Calma Tritezinha, daqui a pouco eu lembro...!

Anfitrite: Daqui a pouco?....DAQUI A POUCO???

Poseidon - **se encolhendo no trono de tão apavorado que estava:** É Tritezinha, daqui a pouco eu me lembro!

Anfitrite: Grrr... DAQUI A POUCO, EU VOU TE MANDAR PARA O INFERNO, POSEIDON!

Poseidon: AHHHHHHHHHH... Lembrei!

Anfitrite - **mais calminha e com cara de anjo:** Lembrou?? Que bom, então!

Poseidon: Hoje é aniversário do Hades, como pude me esquecer?

Anfitrite: COMO???...SEU PALERMA...CABEÇA DE BAGRE!!...VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO!!!!

Poseidon: M-mas Trite, eu num lembro!

Anfitrite: COMO NÃO LEMBRA??? - **quase chorando**

Poseidon: Trite, num fica assim! 'Caramba, do que foi que você se esqueceu Poseidon, lembre-se!!'

Anfitrite: COMO NÃO???.... Isso é prova que você não me ama, Poseidon!

Poseidon: É claro que eu te amo!!! AHHHH já sei!!!

Anfitrite: Snif... E o que é?

Poseidon: O aniversário da sua mãe, né?!... Olha, amanhã a gente vai num brechó e...

Anfitrite: Da minha mãe??? DA MINHA MÃE???????.... AH POSEIDON, VAI TE CATAR, VAI! VAI COM AQUELA TÉTIS!

Poseidon: Ta bom, mas foi você que mandou...

Anfitrite: O QUE??

Poseidon: Ué, você não falou pra eu ir...PAFT! - Poseidon não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi atingido por um tapa certeiro de Anfitrite...

Poseidon: Aiiiii... Por que fez isso?

Anfitrite: EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI! NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER.. SEU...SEU - **começa a chorar -** SEU INSENSÍVEL!!!

Poseidon: Mas... Mas, Tritezinha...

Anfitrite sai correndo da sala do trono, deixando para trás um Poseidon, confuso.

Poseidon: Mulheres!

Anfitrite caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do Palácio, quando chega em seus aposentos, pega as malas e começa a jogar suas roupas dentro dela.

Anfitrite: Aquele bruto, como pode se esquecer do nosso aniversário de casamento?

Sorento: Olá Imperatriz, desculpe lhe cumprimentar só agora é que... Que malas são essas, senhora?

Anfitrite: Eu vou embora, Sorento!

Sorento: Embora?? Por quê?

Anfitrite: Por que?... PORQUE AQUELE INÚTIL DO SEU "MESTRE" ESQUECEU DO NOSSO ANIVERSÁRIO DE CASAMENTO, E AINDA FICA DANDO EM CIMA DA TÉTIS!!!

Sorento: O que?... Não acredito que o Imperador tenha feito uma coisa dessas!

Anfitrite: E fez!! - **Continua arrumando as malas.**

Sorento: Senhora, pra onde você vai?

Anfitrite: Humm... Sabe que eu não sei!

Sorento: **capota**

Anfitrite: Ahhhh, já sei!!

Sorento - **se levantando:** Pra onde?

Anfitrite: Não vou falar, mais você me deu uma ótima idéia Sorento, eu te adoro! - **Anfitrite beija Sorento no rosto - **Hihihi, tchauzinho!!

Sorento - **com a mão onde Anfitrite o beijou e quase derretendo: **...Tchau...

No reino subterrâneo:

Perséfone: HADES, SEU GALINHA!!!

Hades: Sesé, você não entendeu – falou antes desviar de um vaso que foi arremessado contra sua cabeça.

Perséfone: NÃO ENTENDEU??... HADES, EU VI!!!

Hades: Não, ela... Ela estava com falta de ar! Eu não estava BEIJANDO ela!

Perséfone: SEU CÍNICO!! - **Atira outro vaso nele**

Hades: Sesé me dá uma chance... Pra eu provar que te amo! Já disse que ela estava com falta de ar...

Nesse momento Pandora entra na sala:

Pandora: O que está havendo?

Perséfone: ESSE PERVERTIDO AÍ!!! CÍNICO!!! BAIXO!!!

Pandora: Acalme-se Perséfone - **Pandora por sorte do destino não é alvo de mais um vaso de Perséfone -** O QUE É ISSO PERSÉFONE??...VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA??

Hades: Ufa, pelo menos alguém me entende...

Perséfone: O QUE?? EU SOU LOUCA???... - **larga o vaso no chão, e tapando o rosto com as mãos** - Hades...VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!!!!

Perséfone sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Pandora: O que deu nela?

Hades: Ela interpretou mal um fato... Só isso!

Pandora: Ah, já sei, você galinhou de novo, não é Hades?

Hades: COMO ASSIM??? EU NÃO SOU GALINHA!!!

Pandora: Ta, e eu sou a Carmem Miranda!

Hades: Mas maninha... Eu não galinhei, eu juro!

Pandora: Ah é? Então o que aconteceu?

Hades: É que... É que... É que foi... Er... foi é... Foi que... Bem...

Pandora: Pare de gaguejar! Conte logo o que aconteceu!

Hades: É que... Ah, eu galinhei pronto! Satisfeita?

Pandora: Sabia! E quem foi dessa vez?

Hades: É... foi uma ninfa do Thanatos! - **Hades falou em tom tão baixo que nem os deuses mais poderosos conseguiriam ouvir.**

Pandora: Que??? Fala mais alto que eu não to te escutando!

Hades: Foi uma ninfa do Thanatos... - **ainda falando em tom baixo.**

Pandora: Fala mais alto, criatura!

Hades: FOI AQUELA NINFA DO THANATOS, AQUELA LOIRA GOSTOSA QUE SE CHAMA INANNIS!!! – Outro vaso é arremessado em direção a Hades

Hades: Aiiiii, o que foi agora??...Pe...Perséfonezinha??

Perséfone - **cheia de malas: **ENTÃO FICA COM A LOIRA GOSTOSA, PORQUE EU VOU EMBORA!!!

Hades: Perséfonezinha, não se vá!

Perséfone - **solta as malas.**

Hades: Que ótimo, mudou de idéia, morzinho?

Perséfone - **se virando.**

Hades: Persé...?

Perséfone - **corre e abraça Hades:** Dedé!

Hades: Sesé...

Perséfone - **da um chute no ponto fraco de todos os machos:** NUNCA MAIS USE O MEU NOME NO DIMINUTIVO!!! E EU NÃO QUERO VER A SUA CARA NUNCA MAIS!!!.... - **Olha para Pandora** - Passar bem...Ex-cunhada!!

Hades: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Pandora: Perséfone, pra onde você vai?

Perséfone: PARA ALGUM LUGAR BEM LONGE DAQUI!!!

Pandora: Ah sei, toma cuidado hein?... Não quero ver mais um membro da família morrendo... - **Olhando de soslaio para Hades, que estava com a mão naquele lugar**.

Perséfone - **bate a porta mais depois volta e fala:** Depois eu te ligo!

Pandora: Vou esperar, hein?!...Vou sentir sua falta...snif...

Perséfone: Eu também fofa! - **Olhando mortalmente para Hades.**

Pandora: Er...Vai...Vai... Me liga, hein! To esperando, cunhadinha!

Perséfone: EX!!! - **Bate a porta de novo.**

De volta ao Olimpo:

Anfitrite acabara de chegar no Olimpo, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, deixou suas malas num canto e foi para perto de uma das janelas do imenso Palácio.

Anfitrite: Hunf...Poseidon, seu idiota, como pode?

Hera: Anfitrite??? O que faz aqui, minha querida?

Anfitrite - **se vira e encara Hera:** Bom é que...

Hera: Ah, quase esqueci, feliz aniversário de casamento, querida!

Anfitrite: Feliz?... FELIZ UMA OVA!

Hera: Que??

Anfitrite: Aiii, aquele idiota do seu cunhado ESQUECEU o nosso aniversário de casamento!!

Hera: Como é que é?

Anfitrite: É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Poseidon esqueceu nosso aniversário de casamento!

Hera: Ah, não! Parabéns Anfitrite, você entrou pro clube!

Anfitrite: Clube??? Que clube?

Hera: É que aquele pervertido do meu marido fica olhando as ninfas se banhando em plena luz do dia!

Anfitrite: Zeus fez isso?

Hera: Como se fosse alguma novidade!

Anfitrite: Hum... Bem... Não é...

Nisso, Perséfone adentra no templo dos deuses bufando:

Anfitrite e Hera: Perséfone?

Perséfone: An? Ah... oi meninas, desculpem o meu mau humor! Trite, feliz aniversário de casamento!

Anfitrite: Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! - **Encosta-se ao ombro de Hera** - Todos lembram, menos o insensível do meu EX-marido!

Perséfone: Como é?

Anfitrite: É isso mesmo, Poseidon só fica dando bola para aquela vaca da Tétis, e esqueceu do nosso aniversário de casamento... snif!

Perséfone: Que horror!

Hera: Mas, e você?? O que faz aqui Perséfone?

Perséfone: Grrr...Acontece que aquele seu cunhado tava galinhando outra vez!!!

Hera: Xiii... mais uma pro nosso clube!

Perséfone: Clube? Que clube?

Anfitrite: Snif! É, o nosso clube, Maridos Insensíveis Ilimitados!

Hera: Da onde você tirou esse nome, Trite!?

Anfitrite: Sei lá!

Hera e Perséfone: **cara de tacho**

Hera: Ai... Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de olhar pra cara do Zeus agora!

Perséfone: Eu também não quero ver o Hades por um BOM tempo!

Hera: Mas a questão é: pra onde vamos??

Anfitrite: Grr... Eu vou para o pior lugar da Terra, mas não quero ver o Poseidon nem pintado de ouro!

Perséfone: Para o pior lugar da Terra...

Hera: Ouro?... É isso!!!!!

Perséfone e Anfitrite: An?

Hera: Ora, não venham me dizer que já se esqueceram de Athena?

Anfitrite: Hunf... Outra que o Poseidon baba em cima!

Perséfone: Não entendi Hera!

Hera: Vamos nos refugiar no Santuário de Athena, lá tem servos o bastante para nós três!

Perséfone: Humm! E aqueles cavaleiros de ouro maravilhosos, principalmente aqueles gêmeos!

Anfitrite: Ei, um deles já foi um General Marina, não é?! Hihihi, eu me lembro MUITO bem!!

Hera: Então... está decidido!

Hera, Perséfone e Anfitrite: VAMOS PARA O SANTUÁRIO DE ATHENA!!!

Continua....


	2. Capitulo 2

**A Greve Divina - Capitulo 2**

_Santuário de Athena:_

Era mais uma manhã normal no Santuário...

Saori: SEUS CAVALEIROS FOLGADOS! ACORDEM PARA CUSPIR! ANDEM LOGO!!! ZEUS AJUDA A QUEM CEDO MADRUGA!

Se é que podemos chamar uma manhã no Santuário de normal...

_Casa_ _de_ _Áries_:

Mu - **cai da cama: **Aii! Ui, o que foi agora?

Kiki: Mestre Mu, a Bruxaori quer todos os cavaleiros de ouro no Salão Principal!

Mu: Que droga! Eu não mereço isso!

Kiki: 'Se bem que merece'...E então?

Mu: Ai! Já vou, já vou! Tava num soninho tão bom!

Kiki: Se o senhor não chegar a tempo lá, ela te enforca que nem aconteceu com aquele tal de Tiradentes!

Mu: Kiki...me faça um favor!

Kiki: Depende!

Mu: CALE A BOCA!!

Kiki: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA, você gritou comigo! BUUUUUUUUUUAAA!!!!

Mu: Ai meu Zeus, por que eu? Já ta bom, num ta? Vamos para a casa de Touro...

Kiki: Pra que?...Vamos voltar a dormir!

Mu-**Cara de tacho: **Bem que eu queria minha caminha agora...

Kiki: Ah Mestre, fica aí no chão, eu não quero fazer doação!

Mu: O problema é que se eu não for, ela me mata!!

Kiki: ZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZ...Ah mestre, sossega!

Mu: Ai...Num tem jeito...Kiki levanta logo! Se aquela bruxa me infernizar por sua causa eu...

...: De que bruxa vocês estão falando?

Mú e kiki: Quem está ai?? Uuuuuuaaaaaaaahh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Saori estava aparecendo em um telão instalado no teto da casa de Áries.

Saori: Só tenho uma coisa a dizer...SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER AQUI EM MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS, EU TE MATO, MU!

Mú: Sim, sim, a senhora manda Brux..er...Quer dizer, Saori!

Saori: 20 MINUTOS!!!

Mú: Já captei a mensagem

Saori: É BOM MESMO! - desliga o telão

Mu: Eu podia ter sido médico... Podia ter sido alquimista... Mas nããããão, eu tinha que ser um cavaleiro de Athena!

Saori: Eu ouvi isso, Mú de Áries!

Kiki: Mas ela não tinha desligado o telão!

Mu: Esqueceu, Kiki!? – sussurando - ela é uma bruxa...!

Kiki: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Saori: VENHAM LOGO, EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR MAIS NENHUM ATRASO!!

Mú e Kiki: Ta, ta, calma já estamos indo Athena!!

_Nas escadarias da casa de Gêmeos..._

Aldebaran subia as escadas muito sonolento, quase desmaiando...

Aldebaran: Droga! O que aquela vaca louca da Saori quer as cinco da manhã?? Uaaaaahhh...Ei...Cadê o Matador? Matador, vem cá bichinho! Hehehe,...Quando eu contar para aqueles dois gêmeos do meu plano sinistro para matar a Saori..hahahaha!!

De repente...Aldebaran escuta uma explosão vinda da casa de Gêmeos..

Aldebaran: Ah não, de novo não!

Aldebaran subiu o resto dos degraus e os gêmeos estavam um de cada lado da casa...

Aldebaran: O que aconteceu aqui?

Saga: Ugh, aaaai...É TUDO CULPA DELE!!! – apontando pro Kanon.

Kanon - se levantando: MINHA O CARAMBA...Ai... FOI VOCÊ QUE ESTRAGOU TUDO!

Aldebaran: PAREM!!! Cada um conta sua versão...Saga!

Saga: Foi o seguinte: eu mais uma vez estava usando a minha brilhante mente...

Kanon: Puf...brilhante!

Aldebaran: Kanon cale a boca! Continue Saga!

Saga: Como eu estava dizendo... Eu criei uma bebida que tiraria a Bruxaori do mapa definitivamente...Usei tudo o que tinha em mãos, o veneno do Miro, uns desinfetantes e mais umas coisinhas nojentas que tinha no banheiro...

Aldebaran: Que maravilha! E o que aconteceu?

Saga: Esse energúmeno botou um ingrediente a mais na mistura e ela explodiu!

Kanon: Mentirosooooo!!

Aldebaran: CALE A BOCA!!...Kanon...

Kanon: Eu estava morrendo de sono, e aquela bruxa nos acordou...

Deba: Novidade! Continue!

Kanon: Quando eu vou pra cozinha, tomar o meu leitinho com toddy, eu vejo esse maluco fazendo um negócio na MINHA canequinha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos... eu pensei que ele estava preparando o meu leitinho, mas parecia amargo, então eu coloquei açúcar, só isso!

Aldebaran: Kanon, você é parente do Afrodite?

Saga: EEEEEEEIIII!! O que você quer dizer com isso?

Aldebaran: Nada, nada não, esquece!

Kanon: Tava me chamando de florzinha, é?

Aldebaran: Nããããããooo, imagina!

Saga: Afinal, o que você tem contra os Ursinhos Carinhosos?

Kanon: Eles são tãããããããoooo bonitinhos!

Aldebaran: Coisa de gay...- fala baixinho.

Gêmeos: O QUE FOI QUE VC DISSE????

Aldebaran: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?!?!?! Não disse nada, nadinha!

Gêmeos: É BOM MESMO!

Aldebaran: Calma gente! No stress!

_Na escadaria da casa de Peixes..._

Shaka: Meu Zeus! Eu juro que vou dar um Sei San Sara na Saori!

Aioria - Carregando o Miro, que tava de ressaca: Arf, arf, falta muito ainda?

Afrodite - Pulando como uma gazela: Anime-se a vida é bela, principalmente você Aiorinha!- passando a não no "bumbum" do Aioria.

Aioria - Deixando Miro cair no chão e se afastando de Afrodite: Sai pra lá! Me deixa!

Miro - Sonolento: O que ta acontecendo? Eu não lembro de nada!

Kamus: Claro seu baka, bebeu como um porco e quer se lembrar de alguma coisa?

Máscara da Morte: Miro, ontem você foi pro bar, "pegou" umas três gostosas, encrencou com o marido de uma, surrou o cara, bebeu muuuito, mais que o pinguço do Kamus e ainda se recusou a pagar 300 dracmas pro Pitoco, o dono do bar...

Kamus: Repete, seu desgraçado!

Máscara da Morte: Caramba, você quer que eu repita tudo aquilo?

Kamus: Não...

Shura: Ei, cadê os outros?

Shaka: O Saga e o Kanon ficaram discutindo por causa de uma canequinha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, o Aldebaran ta no meio...O Mú deve estar no décimo segundo sono, o Dohko ta com a bunda quadrada na frente daquela cachoeira e o Aioros, como todo mundo já sabe, ta no fundo da cova!

Miro: Mas, como você sabe de tudo isso, Shaka?

Aioria: Miro, você esqueceu que o Shaka é a reencarnação de Buda?

Shaka: E ler o começo da fanfic também ajuda!

Todos: Nani?

Shaka: Ai, ai, seu ignorantes! Vocês não leram o começo que essas loucas escreverão?

Todos: Nós não! Temos coisa melhor para fazer!

....: É, e participar da fanfic é uma delas, seus mongolóides! Agora, CONTINUEM!!!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOCORRO!!

Shaka: Ah gente, é só o Tatsume!

Afrodite: Seu grosso! Não grite, eu sou sensível!!

Tatsume: Um destino pior os espera! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Todos - Tendoum calafrio: Brrrr...Bruxa!

Tatsume: Pior!!!!

Os pobres cavaleiros de ouro sobem as escadas temendo o destino tenebroso que a Saorizilla os reserva...

Kamus: Ai, que calor!

Miro: Aff, calor onde? Eu to tendo cada calafrio, minha ressaca até já passou!

Shura: Claro, você não mora numa casa que vive no zero absoluto né?

Miro: E nem quero!

Kamus: Miro, eu to do seu lado, se quiser eu te congelo!

Miro: Não, obrigado! Não precisa, amigo! - abraça o Kamus - Se você tivesse ido comigo ontem, você ia sentir mais calor ainda...Cada gostosa que tinha lá!

Aioria: É né, Miro?! Você só ia levar o Kamus! E a gente aqui?

Miro: Vocês...vocês... Ah, que fiquem aqui! Não to nem aí pra vocês!

Máscara da Morte: Miro, se você não nos levar na próxima, faço uma macumba pra você ficar impotente!

Miro: O Kamus me cura!

Todos: O.O

Kamus: QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "O KAMUS ME CURA"????????

Miro: Calma, Kaminhos!

Todos: O.O

Miro: O que foi?

Kamus: NÃO ME CHAME DE KAMINHOS!! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO???

Miro: Eu??..Estou pensando de como seria se você fosse mulher!

Todos: EEEEEEEPAAAAAAAAA!!!

Kamus: Miro...SE VOCÊ ABRIR A BOCA PRA FALAR MAIS ALGUMA COISA DESSE TIPO, O MÁSCARA NÃO VAI PRECIASR FAZER MACUMBA PORQUE EU MESMO TE CASTRO!!!!!

Shura: Huuummm... Castrar como, hein? Kaminhos...

Kamus: Grrrr...CALEM A BOCA!!!

Nesse momento, aparecem Aldebaran e os gêmeos, correndo que nem loucos para alcançar os outros...

Todos: Atrasados...

Shaka: Ainda falta o Mú...

Aioria: Nossa Shaka, você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho ou alguém te ajudou?

Shaka: Eu não preciso de desenhinhos para entender as coisas, diferente de você!

Aioria: Como é?

Saga: Mas por que é que o Kamus tava gritando?

Todos: É uma loooooooooooooooonga história!

Afrodite: É o Miro querendo tomar o meu lugar!

Miro: Eu não cultivo plantas de segunda categoria, só cultivo plantas francesas!

Afrodite: Segunda categoria?! Como ousa falar assim das minhas rosinhas?

Kanon: O Miro cultiva plantas??? O.O

Aldebaran: Francesas? - olhando de soslaio para Kamus - EEEEEPAAAAA!!!

Kamus: O QUE EU TENHO HAVER COM ISSO?

Afrodite: O Miro fica dando em cima do Kaminhos!!! Só eu posso fazer isso!!!

Kamus: Ai meu Zeus, ninguém merece! Duas bichas ao mesmo tempo!

Miro: EU NÃO SOU BICHA!!!

Todos: Imagiiiiiiiiiiiiiina!

Miro: Não sou mesmo! Só estava imaginando como seria se vocês fossem o meu harém...

Todos: NÓS?

Miro: É... Humm, se vocês fossem mulheres gostosas pra fazer parte do harém do sultão Miro!

Todos: O QUE??

Miro: O Saga e o Kanon me dariam banho, o Kamus cuidaria do refresco, o Máscara faria aquelas comidas italianas deliciosas!

Gêmeos: POR QUE **NÓS** TEMOS QUE DAR BANHO?

Miro: Ué...o Saga vivia tomando banho quando era mestre, e o Kanon já tem experiência com água!

Shaka: Pelos meus cálculos, a Saorizilla nos acordou cinco da manhã e já são sete!

Afrodite: Nós vamos morrer!!!

Máscara da Morte: Calma, bicha escandalosa! Estamos bem em frente a sala do mestre, é só entrarmos e pronto!

Todos: O que será que nos espera atrás do templo?

Shaka: O pior meu amigos, o pior...

O que vai acontecer? Qual será o destino dos nossos queridos cavaleiros de ouro? O que a Saorizilla pretende fazer? O Tatsume ainda vai aparecer? Será que o Saga e o Kanon vão nos dar o número de telefone deles? Isso e muito mais, vocês irão descobrir no próximo capitulo dessa novela mexicana!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agradecimentos: **

**Atalanta de Tebas: **

**Pandora:**

Valeu pelo coment! E pode se preparar, isso vai dar o que falar rsrs muitas confusões estão por vir!

**Kagome:** Oie! Que bom que gostou da fic, e se você for fã do Miro, não nos mate, por favor... Beijos!

**Teella:**

**Pandora:**

Você achou hilária?! Que ótimo! Ah, e não fique com raiva ta? Pois vamos aprontar muito pra cima da Trite...

**Kagome:**

Bom, obrigada por ler a nossa fic, é verdade a Anfitrite não é muito citada na História, mais é quase tão importante quanto a Hera! Continue acompanhando nossa fic (por favoooor!!! T.T)! Bjos!

**Arthemisys:**

**Kagome: **

O que? NÓÓÓÓSSS?? Maltratando a Saori? Imagina! Viu isso Pand?

**Pandora:**

Vi! Nossa Themys, nós adoramos a Saori, até demais, rsrs! Até demos o papel da menininha do Chamado para ela! Viu como nós gostamos dela?

**Kagome:**

Amamos!! Ela não vai sofrer "isso quer dizer que eu não vou poder usar minha katana?"

**Pandora:**

"Calma Ka, um dia você usa! E vê se corta o corpo dela em pedacinhos e da para o Máscara da Morte fazer uma bela de uma macumbinha!"

**Kagome:**

"Hehehehe!" Ahn? Mas nós não estamos falando da Saori, calma Themys! E quando você vai postar o novo capitulo do Mito, hein?

**Pandora: **

É você ta devendo para nós, curiosidade mata sabia?

**Kagome:**

Huuummm, ei Themys me põe no Mito? Eu ensino para a Afrodite umas coisinhas sobre Kenjutsu! Hehehehe...

**Pandora: **

Põe eu também, quero matar ela com a minha harpa multi-funções! Hehe...Beijos!

**Megawinsone:**

**Kagome:**

Siiiimmm, eles vão perceber, e vão sofrer por isso!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Pandora:**

Nossa Ka, você me mete medo as vezes! Bom, voltando, os homens são todos iguais mesmo, mas pode deixar, nós daremos um jeitinho nisso!

**Kagome:**

**Fazendo cara de anjinho**: Eu te dou medo? Por que?

**Pandora:**

Você é má! Beijos, Mega!

Hanyou-Girl-BR 

**Kagome:**

Oie! Lógico que você não encontrou nenhum errinho, eu que revisei! Hehehe, to brincando, foi a Auto Correção do Word mesmo! u.u

**Pandora:**

É, sou eu que to passando isso pro papel mesmo, né? Por isso que ficou bom! Rs

**Kagome:**

Hehehehe, obrigada por ler nossa fic!

**Pandora:**

Beijinhos!

**caHh:**

**Kagome: **

Mamiiii, obrigada por comentar na nossa fic! Eu adoro a Perséfone, e pra ser esposa de Hades-sama, ela tinha que ser osso duro de roer né?!

**Pandora:**

Opa, posso interromper esse momento tão lindo? (bom eu já fiz isso mermo rs) Bem concordo plenamente com a Ka (de quem foi a idéia dos vasos?!?! DELA!!) Essa garota é um gênio! Rsrs valeu por comentar!

**Beijos para todos vocês, e continuem acompanhando a fic!**

**Continua no próximo capitulo!**


End file.
